


No Promises

by adamsronan (onceuponahundred)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/adamsronan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://glyndwyrs.tumblr.com/post/122043761803/imagine-them-in-the-pig-and-blue-is-suspecting"> this ask </a> from tumblr </p><p>or Blue, Gansey and Noah don't know about Ronan and Adam. At least not until they see something a little suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promises

Blue was sometimes oblivious. This was a well known fact amongst the boys. They all knew they could get away with something if Blue never saw them do it. So as long as it was off Blue’s radar they were okay; they were safe.

That is until the day Blue becomes the most observant person ever. She doesn’t even know what makes her turn around to face the backseat, but she’s glad she did because just as Adam turns to look out the window, she catches a glimpse of a purple bruise climbing up his neck

She’s shocked to say the least and her gaze immediately slides over to Ronan who was surprise surprise looking at Adam like he hung the moon and stars. Blue flicks her eyes over to Noah an eyebrow raised. The other boy was already staring at her, a gleeful smile on his face.

“Gansey, stop the fucking car! I need to pee!”

Gansey looks over to the girl sitting next to him a single eyebrow arched in question before he just shakes his head, pulling into the next rest stop that he sees. As soon as the car rolls to a stop, Blue is out of it bounding over to the restrooms

Adam and Ronan look at one another before simultaneously saying, “We are going to get food.”

Gansey just nods waving the two ahead before turning back to his phone, trying to find the exact location of where they were supposed to be going. As soon as the two boys are out of the car, Blue is back in it, bouncing in her seat an excited smile on her face.

“Adam has a fricking hickey on his neck!”

That makes Gansey pause, eyes growing wide as he slowly lifts his head up turning to look at Blue. No there was no way his sweet innocent friend had a hickey on him.

“He has a what?”

“Adam fricking Parrish has a hickey on his neck and I know who gave it to him.”

“Didn’t Ronan give it to him?”

Both Blue and Gansey turn their gaze towards Noah. Blue is glaring at the boy wondering why he stole her thunder while Gansey’s jaw is hanging open, his eyes as big as the moon.

“How do you know it was Ronan?”

Noah just has a mischievous smile on his face. He wiggles his eyebrows, just saying “I know things.”

Blue huffs crossing her arms across her chest as she drops back down onto her seat. Gansey slowly turns back around, mind still trying to comprehend the fact that his two best friends were seeing one another and they hadn’t told him.

The trio fall silent as they watch the two boys come stumbling out of the convenience store, arms filled with snacks and grins stretched across both their faces. They slide into the car, throwing Blue a cup of yogurt and handing Gansey some chips.

The car is silent for a few minutes, Blue still fuming over the fact that Noah ruined her surprise. Gansey was peeking glances every few seconds at his friends, trying to figure out how he didn’t notice that they were fucking in love with one another.

Eventually Noah is the one who breaks the silence asking, “What’s that on your neck, Parrish?” There’s a sly smile on his face and he all but sniggers at the shocked look on Adam’s face.

Turning up the collar of his t-shirt, Adam stutters out, “Nothing just you know a bruise.”

Both Blue and Gansey sigh before Blue says, “We know. You guys can stop pretending. Gansey was pretty shocked that you two kept this from him.”

At this Gansey joins in trying but failing to look angry, “How could you not tell me? I would’ve been the biggest supporter of you two! I’m very disappointed that you didn’t trust me enough to share this with me.”

Both Adam and Ronan roll their eyes, trying to play off the fact that they were embarrassed by this turn of events, but the red tinting both their faces gave away the fact that they were both confused as hell.

Eventually Ronan just growls out, “It was none of your guys’ fucking business.”

Adam lets out a sigh knowing that this was only going to unleash another tirade from his friends. So he reaches over lacing his fingers with Ronan’s before announcing, “Yes it is true. Ronan and I have been engaging in a sexual relationship. Now you bastards know.”

Ronan has a glare on his face and he grits out, “Parrish..” But Adam just ignores his boyfriend, idly running a thumb over the other’s knuckles.

Immediately Blue is disgusted by Adam’s news saying, “That was too much information. I didn’t need to know that.”

Gansey looks in the mirror, glancing back at his friends. He bites down on his lip murmuring, “As long as you two don’t have sex while I’m at home…”

Ronan grins sadistically saying, “No promises.”

They all let out a laugh as Gansey’s face visibly blanches. Adam squeezes Ronan’s hand looking over at the other boy with nothing but love in his eyes. Ronan gazes back just as smitten. The two were happy that there was no more sneaking around. No more having to hide their relationship. At least not around their friends.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey come and join me on tumblr! I'm always open for new prompts! Especially pynch :) 
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
